


Sigyn the Mole

by FrequentlyAskingQuestion5



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abandonment and Height Issues, Action Scenes, Alternate Universe - Loki Wins, Building Self Confidence, Character Development, Espionage, Eventual Roleplay, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Libraries, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Mole - Freeform, Romance, Tricky Frigga, baths, magic!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrequentlyAskingQuestion5/pseuds/FrequentlyAskingQuestion5
Summary: "The end of earth’s freedom started outside a gala in Stuttgart with an elderly man who refused to kneel before the man who wished to become earth’s new God, the man mankind would kneel before."Loki's Midgard is confusing, intimidating, and oddly well structured. Having gotten mankind to bend its knee Loki has made changes to the world and has stripped it of all familiarity.Despite the initial discomfort Jamie Dorst, Librarian in the Great Library, has made a home in the mountainous library in the Swiss Alps.Her comfort is disrupted when a strange person from another world claims that she is the only person who can gain Loki's trust and help bring him from his throne and to justice. Disguised as his Asgardian wife, Sigyn, Jamie works to gather information to aid the Asgardians in their plot to free earth and get him back home.But will Jamie be able to stay the course given to her or will she get caught up in Loki's familiar teasing and fall prey to her guilt at deceiving his vulnerable trust?





	1. Loki VS The World (Hint: Loki wins)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. I'm FrequentlyAskingQuestion5 and this is my first fic. I hope that whoever reads it enjoys it. I've written about 18000 words so far and will post that in multiple chapters within this next week. I've got the first arc done and I'm thinking about the second one. I hope that it comes out before I frustrate whatever audience I get and lose your interest. So, please enjoy.  
> And yes, the beginning dialogue is directly from the script, the rest is my own (Which you can probably tell).  
> Any constructive criticism is welcome.  
> Sorry if the spacing in chapter one is weird.

The end of earth’s freedom started outside a gala in Stuttgart with an elderly man who refused to kneel before the man who wished to become earth’s new God, the man mankind would kneel before.

“Is this not simpler?” Loki asked, wading through a crowd of terrified people kneeling around him. “Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel.”

A balding elderly man stood up, shaking his head. He looked Loki right in the eyes as he said, “Not to men like you.”  
Loki scoffed, “There are no men like me.”  
“There are always men like you.” The man returned.

Loki appeared to be annoyed by the claim that there had been others like him and that the world had moved on without them. “Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example.” He said, raising his staff and pointing it at the man. Blue light shot out of his staff straight at the stone-faced man. Just before it hit him Captain America arrived, blocking the flash with his shield. The beam ricocheted back and hit Loki square in the chest, knocking him onto his back.

Captain America rose and started to slowly walk over to Loki. “You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing.” He said before charging at Loki. The two exchanged blows, the clangs rang each time Loki’s staff and the Captain’s shield met.

The Loki duplicates he’d placed around the crowd flickered out of existence as Loki concentrated solely on the Captain and people started running in all directions to get away from the fight. From above the mess came the Quinjet and from it came the voice of Black Widow as a mechanic multi-barreled machine gun dropped from the bottom and aimed at the two men. “Loki, drop the weapon and stand down.”

Loki responded by whacking Captain America especially hard with his scepter and firing three blue blasts at the Quinjet. Two were on target and sent the now blazing jet spiraling into nearby buildings, which slowly toppled over and crushed innocent people running for their lives. With that done Loki turned back to Captain America just in time to dodge the shield, which then lodged itself into a pillar. Captain America tried to run around Loki to get it, but Loki hooked his leg with his scepter. Before the captain could get up Loki stomped hard on his back, bruising the Captain’s ribs. He then turned Captain America over and placed the blue tip of his scepter over the Captain’s heart. A blue light passed from the tip, through his chest, up the veins of his neck, and finally into the Captain’s eyes, turning them a brilliant blue.

Rock music could be heard coming from the distance. Iron man appeared from behind some of the rubble caused by the Quinjet crash. He sped, seeing Captain America on the ground, but then froze midair when he saw him get up. He watched as the Captain walked over to the pillar his shield was stuck in and yanked it out. Loki pointed at Tony and said something to Captain America. The Captain nodded before throwing his shield at Tony with full force. Tony dodged, conflicted. He knew that Captain America was under Loki’s influence as Hawkeye was and he wanted to save him, but at the same time he knew that it was a hopeless fight, so he turned around and flew to the crash site, dodging blue beams as he went. After a minute his form was seen flying away again, this time carrying Black Widow’s limp form with him.

Loki met Ironman again soon after. The videos his security team leaked after the ambush showed what happened. He was fitting Black Widow with robotic armor which she could control partially through movement and voice control. Being paralyzed from the waist down had not diminished her skill by a long shot. Loki, Hawkeye, and Captain America crashed in and cornered them. It was not a quick fight, but the outcome was clear from the beginning. Ironman was not fighting whole-heatedly and even Black widow was holding back, her pistol shooting warning shots more than anything. They were fighting and trying to bring them back simultaneously. Loki stayed by the doorway watching until the two were subdued, touching their chests with the scepter and turning them onto his side. Bruce Banner had quickly gone back into hiding after that last attack, but showed up as the Hulk with Thor for a final confrontation on Stark Tower a few weeks later.

My family was all in the living room. The six of us crowded around the TV watching as the two brothers battled it out on Stark Tower. The image was not the best as whatever drone was filming was about thirty feet away and had to swerve to miss beams and projectiles. I could see that they were talking but couldn’t hear them with the wind and the rushing of robot air-motorcycles. Thor seemed to be lasting, though. Mjolnir was packing quite the punch. Loki was keeping up and getting more hits on Thor, though. Then Thor got a hard kick into Loki’s side and Loki lost his footing. Thor took the opportunity to lift him up and slam him on the ground like in a WWE ring. Loki stayed down for a moment and we all cheered. We had won! This would all be over.

The room felt lighter, the world would survive to be taken over another day. Thor picked Loki up by the collar and made him look down at the wreck that must have been New York. Loki shook his head and grasped Thor’s biceps.

“Are they going to kiss?” My sister Nicole asked from beside me.

“I hope not, they’re brothers.” I said from my perch on the couch’s armrest.

“Adopted” she chimed. I gave her a frown.

"I can't believe I'm related to you. . ." I groaned.

We all looked back to the TV, wondering how this would be resolved when a dagger shot out of Loki’s sleeves and he stabbed Thor in the side. We all gasped. I covered my mouth and moaned a “Noooooo” which was muffled by my hands. Thor roared and tried to get away, but Loki plunged it deeper in and dragged in sideways under his armor. Thor knelt down, hand to his stomach, breathing hard. He grasped at Mjolnir. He was weak, barely conscious. Once he grasped it, Loki pulled him up and took his arm. He moved Thor’s wrist so that the hammer spun and launched Thor up and into the wormhole where the Chitauri continued to pour out. Finally the Hulk climbed to the top of the tower where Loki stood, looking over the city and at the Chitauri army zooming in from space. The Hulk did not look at all exhausted from the climb and smashed his fists on the concrete Helicopter pad they were on. He charged and nearly got to Loki when he slumped over onto his face, revealing a back covered in tick arrows with long vials as the shafts. Loki walked over slowly and turned the Hulk onto his side. He touched his chest with the point of the staff. The Hulk twitched before he shrank back into his Bruce Banner form. Loki looked at the drone which was still hovering around and smirked, stamped his scepter on the balcony and a blue beam of light flew at the camera before the screen went fuzzy.

Lisa LeFeu came back onto the screen looking as shocked as we did. The news feed below read: BREAKING NEWS: THE AVENGERS ARE DEFEATED BY STUTTGART ATTACKER

“Well. . .” Lisa said after a few moments as everyone took the time to digest what has just happened. “Everyone is surprised by what just happened. We will go to the Prime Minister and other world leaders once they have prepared their reactions and plans. I’m Lisa LeFeu, thanks for watching. For all of us here in the news room goodnight and we’ll see you tomorrow.”

The night after Loki defeated the Avengers an emergency meeting was held by world leaders in an undisclosed place. No one knew what they spoke of, but the next morning the Prime Minister did a live broadcast.

“Well, um we are all very, um, surprised by what happened yesterday. We’ve met with many world leaders in order to come to a solution, see if, um, he is willing to do negotiations. Because just because he won against the Avengers doesn’t mean that the rest of the world will go easily. Many countries like the United States, Germany, and South Korea have had a dictatorship or monarchy and are highly resistant to such forms of government, so we’ll have to see how it goes. He does have that, um, robot army, so if he decides to use them, we’ll have to, um, rely on the global super powers, which the UN has allowed since this is a global threat. Anyways, I advise Canadians against panicking and to go see their loved ones, call their friends, hope for the best and prepare for the worst.”

After he’d finished his speech the reporters pretty much pounced at him, asking him questions on how much we were going to be relying on the US military, what the plan was. He could not disclose too much because the man could have been listening in, but he assured the Canadian people many times that everything would be alright.  
“He’s just going to sit there with his tail between his legs, then?” My dad asked, annoyed.

“Talk about a tough first year of his term!” I said.

“Yes, there might not even be a Canada for him to lead soon, depending on how this man chooses to lead. “ Mom responded.

***

Well, we found out soon enough. In the next meeting the leaders had was said to be a bloodbath. Loki came in disguised as Kim Jong Un (who was later found dead in his mansion) and listened to the world leaders before having enough and killing almost all of them, save the ones which chose to kneel to him. Among those killed were Shinto Abe, prime minister of Japan, Lee Myung-bak of South Korea, and Barack Obama, of the USA. The first two could not kneel for the shame it would put upon them, and Obama stood because the USA would not stand for this, and they had the fire power to fight back. The Canadian Prime Minister knelt and was the one who told us of what had transpired the night before.

Overnight thousands of holes tore the sky open, letting hundreds of thousands of robotic soldiers to pour into the atmosphere to tame the residents of earth. A temporary vacuum was created, which pulled much of the heat from the earth as well as some oxygen. Overnight people directly below the tears experienced blindness, bulging eyes, and suffocation from the lack of air, hundreds even died before the holes were closed again.

The USA did not go down with a fight, no one in the free world wanted to, and their second-amendment enthusiasts took up their arms and took down as many robots as they could, which, though being several hundred, barely made a dent before they were forced to surrender after thousands were slaughtered by the technologically advanced army.  
***  
At the cottage, we closed the curtains and were careful about when we had the lights on and made sure to listen at the door before venturing outside to the shelter of the forest.

The next week most of the world cowered in their homes, listening to the robotic patrols zooming around the streets. I was constantly texting my friends who were in their respective cities on summer break, asking them how they were doing and what was going on. Then, one night at 7 we were watching the news as we ate supper when the screen blacked out before turning back on with Loki front and center. He looked dead serious.

“Well, that took a bit longer than expected.” He said, annoyed. “But now that I have everyone subdued I would like to help you with your transition into my leadership. Everyone, adult, youth, infant, will go to your local government office and sign in, get a finger print and eye scan done. All of the adults will take a survey and they will be assigned a task or job as you call them here. Now, don’t panic, most of them will remain the same, but for those who do not have any trained skill, we will assign you a role. All students will go back to school after a two month break after the curriculum has been tweaked. If anyone should not get their prints and surveys done you will be hunted down and dealt with harshly.” He was already looking directly into the camera, but his gaze intensified, giving the impression that he was talking directly to me. It was off-putting so I assumed that it was intended. “Remember, I have access to all the government records on your little earth. You have three weeks to get everyone processed.”

The TV flashed black before returning to the news. Mom turned it off and we ate the rest of our supper in silence. The reminder of what had happened was heavy on our shoulders and minds. We were no longer able to forget and imagine that we were just on a trip to the cottage.

We went back home and did the survey process during the second week available. I normally sought out and noticed security cameras when I was in buildings which had them, smiling on the inside about how they couldn’t hide from me but today there were too many and not enough. I felt eyes on me even where there weren’t cameras.

When I finally got to the counter after anxiously waiting three hours I gave the lady at the counter my driver’s license and passport before going into a booth to fill out the task form. I gave my SIN number, plus the usual age, description and such. I checked NO to already being employed and YES to having worked in maintenance before, as well as having volunteered with children and worked with animals. I filled in my education, the languages I knewꟷ English, French, and a bit of Japanese, and the skills that I had. Good at memorization, patient, organized. . . I shared my interests, mainly dogs, literature, history, culture, everything. . . I checked NO to having been married and that I did not have children.

I couldn't help but feel like I was walking through concrete as I walked out of the DMV. I had just finished University and had been excited to find out what the future held. I had never been the best at decision-making but this was not the divine intervention I had been hoping for.


	2. The Great Library

Four and a half years later:

There were protests, of course, we even took part in one, but he had come, attacked, and the people who refused to kneel were killed by Chitauri soldiers who poured from the sky. It had been a degrading and terrifying experience to say the least. He had taken his scepter and joined the Chitauri in killing my fellow protesters by stabbing in the chest, deep enough to be fatal, but not enough to make it quick. From the wound came not only blood, but ashes as well as they disintegrated from within. There were a couple of protests that happened simultaneouslyꟷ to catch him off guardꟷ and this was when we discovered that he could be everywhere at once. He could make himself bigger, multiply himself, shift into an entirely different person and God knew what else. There was no one anyone could trust anymore because anybody could be one of him at any time. 

After a couple months of his reign humanity stopped fighting back against this unbeatable foe and paranoia took a hold of everyone’s minds.  
He had started projects to show his hold on this world. First, he had reshaped the human world, forcing entire cities to evacuate their homes while he and his army reshaped people’s dwellings from houses with yards to tall apartment complexes. Then he had them move based on where they were needed most based on their abilities. Some families were torn up which led to a lot of outrage which was smothered by the wrath of the Chitauri army. 

I climbed up the ladder, trying as always to not let my bag pull me backwards as I climbed. Once I reached the top I looked along the shelf and scanned for the book next to the one I was putting away. Once I found it, I reached into my bag and put it away. I took out the next book in my bag and rolled a few paces to the left before descending a few steps and placing that book where it belonged. 

As far as jobs went I had really hit the jackpot. I was one of the hundreds of librarians at the Great Library near Geneva, the new World Capital, somewhere in the Alps near Switzerland. With Loki’s magic and human and robot strength the library had only taken three years to construct and fill. The maze of book shelves was my haven and I could always find a little nook to squeeze into and steal a quick read. The library was a cozy place to relax during the harsh winters and the perfect place to watch the northern lights at night. This beautiful building was carved into the Alps and was quite the project to set up. Thanks to my language skills and curiosity I had been stationed here and was part of the book collecting team, helping local and museum/like libraries make copies of practically every book ever written. 

I was the only one in my family who had been placed in Europe, and as such I was fairly lonely, but I didn't mind. 

The Great Library was an introvert's club and gossip didn't spread. Like always, the Great Library was pretty empty save for my coworkersꟷ well, at least in the English Language Section, I didn’t really know how busy the Portuguese, Thai, or any of the other sections wereꟷ and I was able to relax a bit. Once I had emptied my book bag I found my feather duster, tand dusted my way from shelf to shelf. 

As I neared a seating area by some windows I noticed Mr. Tyrone Anker, the head librarian of the English section. He was a tall man with near black eyes, which were kind of odd and intriguing. He seemed to be almost talking to someone on the outside, which would have been impossible, since the Great Library was carved out of the side of a mountain. I went and dusted a shelf that would give me a view of who or what he was talking to. 

Turns out it was a couple of crows. The manager of the English Language Section of the Great Library was talking to two crows. They were beautiful birds with smooth, shiny coats, but their beauty did not make sense of why Tyrone was talking to them. When the bird on the left looked at me I got my answer. It had human eyes. For a moment we just stared at each other. Then I looked away and started dusting again. My mind quickly moved on from Mr. Anker’s discussion with the crows on the windowsill of the library carved into the mountains too cold and high for crows to fly to. 

I dusted off shelves until supper time. Dusting the shelves was like most other tasks at the library: Never finished. We had a team of over fifty people working to sort, send out, and maintain the English part of the library but we could never seem to finish any chores before we had to start over again. It was tiring, repetitive work, but it kept me busy so I didn’t mind so much. 

That night we had spaghetti and meatballs for supper. It was delicious and warm as usual. Our Leader Loki provided us with delicious and nutritious food. I twirled the noodles and covered my mouth as I took them in. Between bites I looked at the mess hall and the people around me. All were chowing down on the spaghetti, the same as me. I didn;t know why I had felt the inclination to check. In the three years that I had worked here I hadn’t made real deep friendships and had been content to stay by myself most of the time, just talking to people on the fly about the weather and when I needed help with something. The majority of us were placed here because of our ability to work alone so we were happy to mind our own business. I noticed Mr. Anker looking at me with his black eyes from where he sat by the door. I quickly glanced away, kind of creeped out. a fuzzy memoryof the human-eyed crow that he had been talking to popped into my mind before fading out again. It was a creepy concept that crows could talk, or be human-like; birds see everything after all, but then super humans and Norse Gods existed, so talking with birds wasn’t that much of a stretch⸻ not that it made me any less creeped out. 

After supper I got in line and scrapped off my plate before following the others towards the dorm rooms. Before I could make my way there with the rest of the crowd I was pulled aside by Mr. Anker who motioned for me to follow him. 

We made our way to his office through a corridor which was completely walled with windows on one side. As we neared the bend to his office I saw a flash of light and stopped in my tracks. 

“It’s alright, Jamie. It’s just a friend stopping in who wanted to meet you.” He explained, putting a hand on my shoulder in what was supposed to be a comforting gesture.  
I was still suspicious though. Tyrone was high up in the ranks in the library and could have me removed if he wanted to. I knew that belting out songs was not exactly appropriate, but I didn’t think that it was such a nuisance as to get me transferred. 

He didn’t wait for me and instead continued walking. I followed him past the dug-out benches and chairs that were placed randomly along the hallway. I had never been to his office before and the hallway seemed too long, like one of those dreams where you are running or walking but not making any progress. 

Finally we made it to Tyrone’s office. He took out a key and turned the lock and nob.

Something seemed to awaken as soon as I entered the room. It was almost like a gauze had been removed from my eyes. My mind seemed to kick into overdrive as if it had been asleep for too long. I closed them for a moment to orient myself before I opened them again. 

His office was well lit, warm-looking, and almost as full of books as the library itself. There were full bookshelves with books stacked on top of books in piles throughout the room. There was a clear path though, which granted access to most of the room. On his desk there were six pairs of reading glasses laid out amongst magnifying glasses, books and scrolls. There was also about ten coffee-stained mugs around the edges of the desk. I took it all in for a minute before I heard someone clear their throat. My head snapped towards the sound and focused on a woman more bright and warm-looking than the room itself. 

“Thank you for bringing her, Tyr.” The woman said, smiling to Tyrone.

“It’s no trouble, my queen.” He said. 

The word queen startled me a bit. 

“You must be Jamie, then?” The queen asked. “I’m Frigga, Goddess of love, fertility and destiny, and mother of Thor and Loki.”


	3. Exposition and the Plot

"Mother Fucker!" I yelled after the fog had cleared from my mind and I was me again, completely ignoring the woman who had just introduced herself. I had been part of the hive and I hadn't even known and had actually been happy and content as he had suggested. "That bastard took my mind. That fucking double dickhead-" I growled, starting to imagine all the things I'd do to him now that I was in my own right mind.

Mr. Anker interrupted me by clearing his throat. 

“Oh, I'm so sorry." I squeaked. 

“That's alright, dear. That's actually the reaction we need right now." the woman said. "As I said, I'm Frigga, Thor's and that, 'double dichheaded' man Loki's mother." She said, giving me an understanding look. "Tyr, would you be so kind as to fetch us some coffee and tea? There’s so much to talk about and I’m sure my son will be here in but a few hours.”

“Yes, your majesty. Last I heard he is in New Zealand, squashing a rebellion there. The Kiwis think that because they are off the grid that they can escape his grasp. Unfortunately they can’t.” He said. “We should get at least a day before he arrives, shorter if he sends one of his minions. You did use the Bifrost though, so that should catch his attention.”

“Kiwis?” Frigga asked. 

“It’s a term for the people of New Zealand, a nickname inspired by the short, two-legged, fuzzy bird that lives there exclusively.”

“Well, poor Kiwis, then, but good of them for figuring out how to free people. I hope that we can figure out how they freed themselves and that my son is not too harsh on them, though we both know what happens when he lets his anger get the best of him.” Frigga sighed. 

Tyrone Anker, or Tyr, I wasn’t sure which, left to get us the coffee and tea. 

“Please, come sit, Jamie.” Frigga smiled, motioning to a comfy-looking chair in front of Tyrone’s desk. “I have much to tell you and we have a few hours. My son may be many things and the god of mischief, but he cannot teleport thank goodness.” 

I took a seat, trying to get over my sudden release from mind control and forget the rage that came with it, and leaned forward a bit to show her I was listening. 

“I’m sure you are curious about why I have called you here.” She said, pulling a small bag from a belt loop. From it she pulled out a small frame which held the portrait of a young woman. This young woman had long black hair half tied up in a braided bun, big brown eyes and a small, round nose. She looked exactly like me. The image took me aback, seeing it felt dizzying and surreal. 

“Uncanny, isn’t it? That’s Sigyn, Loki’s wife. She’s currently being held in Asgard. We Norse Gods protect Midgard, or Earth as you know it, and we don’t feel Loki needs any more support here. Sigyn used to be like a daughter to me, she used to confide in me before Loki had Baldur killed and he was sent to the cavern as punishment for his crimes. Sigyn is fiercely loyal to Loki, and instead of shaming him for all the lying, cheating, and killing he’s done, decided to go to the cave with him and protect him from the snake’s venom which dripped on him. She still has scars on her hands from centuries of protecting Loki from the acid.” She paused a moment to let me take in the information she’d given me. 

“If you would consent to this, we were wondering if you could pose as Sigyn for a while, find out secrets that would help take Loki from power. As much as I love my son, taking over an entire planet is a bit too much just to get at his brother.”

“Is Thor alive?” I asked. “I saw him be thrown into space by Loki on TV. I thought he’d been torn to shreds or that he’d suffocated up there.” 

“Yes, he’s alive. Fortunately he was thrown all the way to Sakaar and was able to recover a bit there. We found him on there barely surviving intense battles put on by the sick and oblivious Grand Master.” She took a shaky breath, finding her son half dead must have been traumatizing. “But he’s training and growing stronger each day and should be well enough to take on his brother and bring him home soon.” 

Mr. Anker came back into his office, carrying a tray with a couple of cups and saucers and two pitchers which supposedly contained coffee and tea. 

“Thank you so much, Tyr.” Frigga smiled, moving a few things on his desk to make room for the tray. “Would you like some coffee or tea, Ms. Dorst?” Frigga asked.

“Tea please.” I answered. 

Frigga poured me a warm cup of tea and a coffee for Mr. Anker. 

“So, as I mentioned before, if you would consent to it, we would like to have you pose as Sigyn, earn Loki’s trust, and provide Tyr here with information whenever you can get through to him.”

“Wait,” I said, finally cluing in. “Tyr? Is that short for Tyrone?” I asked.

“Yes and no. Tyrone Anker, as you know him, is actually Tyr, the Norse God of knowledge. We had him come over to Midgard during the original survey that Loki did of humankind. If you consent to taking on Sigyn’s identity he will erase all earthly knowledge of your existence while you are by him.” Frigga answered. 

“Even my family’s knowledge of me?” I asked. 

“Yes. It’s the best way to keep them safe.” She responded. 

“What sort of things would I be doing as Sigyn?” I asked, fidgeting with my tea cup on the saucer. 

“Wifely things, mostly. Following Loki around, being a support to him, sending burning messages back to Tyr. We’ll tell you how to senx those later tonight.” Frigga informed me. 

“Would wifely duties possibly include . . . sex?” I asked. “I’m a virgin, so I’m not sure how well I’ll be able to . . . perform in that area.” I told her. 

“Well, she and Loki only had two children together, twins, actually, and Loki ventured quite a bit, so Sigyn wasn’t the most experienced either. She did tell me about a century into their marriage, though, that he had asked her to do odd things in bed which she was nervous about.” She cleared her throat after that. 

I could guess what those kinds of things were. “Okay.” I said. “Um, I have some more questions along those lines.”

“Ask away, dear.” Frigga said. 

I took a sip of tea and a deep breath. I didn’t talk about this kind of stuff to people outside my family much. “Do goddesses such as yourself get periods?”

“Yes, we do.”

“I’m on birth control⸻ for the protection against bad acne, of course” I said, feeling the sudden need to defend my choice. Frigga was the Goddess of marriage, after all, and was probably fond of children. “You probably don’t have the pill on Asgard, so, um . . .”

“Just take it when he is not around, dear.” She said, kindly frustrated, “Even Gods have to go to the bathroom, believe it or not.” 

“Oh, okay. Thanks for letting me know.” I smiled shyly.” 

“It seems you’ve agreed to take up this task, then?” Frigga assumed.

“If this is your best idea then I can give it a try, I guess.” I said, feeling again like I was made of concrete.

“Thank you dear." Frigga said sincerely. She looked like she would have squeezed my hand if there hadn't been a table between us. "So,” Frigga started, “you might need a few details about Sigyn, I assume?”

“That would be nice, yes.” I responded. 

“She is the Goddess of fidelity. Odin gave her this position due to her patience with my son who is anything but. As I mentioned before, she is fiercely loyal to Loki and is his supporter almost one hundred percent. In Asgard she was the only one who he could truly trust.” 

“Talking to him in private might be a bit difficult. Hopefully my mannerisms are close enough to hers.” 

“Loki hasn’t seen Sigyn since he left Asgard, so it is possible that she has changed a bit since last seeing him. As far as I know from Tyr’s descriptions she is bashful like you. I remember her blushing whenever Loki called her ‘pet’ or ‘elskan min’ which means ‘my love’ or ‘my darling’. ” Frigga smiled. “The beginning of their courtship and marriage was quite nice to watch. They were so sweet. I’m sure she is still shy about displays of affection and such, but I can imagine Loki’s affairs and the trials he’s put her through has hardened her up a little bit.” 

“You mentioned that he calls her ‘pet’ as a nickname.” I brought up.

“Yes, that’s because for a while she was literally bound to him, and he took the lead as always. Pun intended. She followed him around for a while enduring whatever came his or her way, so he calls her ‘pet’.” 

“So what did she call him?” I asked. 

“I’ve heard her call him a fox once or twice after having been startled or surprised by him.” Frigga laughed once with a quick, short exhale from her nose. “Thor used to call him wiry and weasel-like. I suppose both are difficult to catch and predict. I’ve heard her call him ‘min skatt’ on occasion, which means both ‘my treasure’ as well as ‘my tax’. This one she uses as a joke when he’s acting weird or being embarrassingly romantic as well as when she’s upset with him. He also uses this one when he is particularly annoyed by her.” Frigga smiled, taking a sip of her tea. “As bashful as Sigyn is, she can be a little bit . . . clingy as you mortals call it. So, make sure to stay close to him and tell him how happy he makes you often, but at the same time remember to give him some space so that he does not detach himself from you permanently.” 

I nodded, taking in this information. I took a small piece of paper and a pencil and wrote down the pet names she had told me and the meanings they held. 

“It’s done, my queen.” Tyr said, turning his laptop. “Jamie Dorst is no longer a twenty six year old woman born in Canada, she is now a British woman of fifty five who was once a librarian at Oxford University.”

“Great job, Tyr.” Frigga complimented him.

“Will this leave a trace?” I asked.

“No, it will not,” Frigga said, “Tyr is the God of knowledge, so he can erase and create knowledge as he pleases. All of your old coworkers will remember Jamie Dorst as I am.” Frigga said, wiping a loose strand of hair that was hanging almost over her left eye. Slowly her hair started turning a grey-brown, she gained a few wrinkles and smile lines around her eyes and liver spots started to appear on her hands, face, and neck. Her posture also changed. Her shoulders how hunched a little bit. She did not look frail though and her warmth had not dimmed one bit. 

“Why don’t you just go back? Sorry for the rude way I put that.” I asked.

“Well, wouldn’t it be suspicious if the Bifrost was used twice? It could mean that someone had come with you or after you and could put Loki even more on edge.” 

“I’ll take good care of her, Jamie.” Tyr said, “And Odin’s got his eyes open. You saw the crows today, yes?”

“Ah. Yes I did, it didn’t click at the time because I was too creeped out.” I admitted.

Frigga and Tyr chuckled. “Yes, they can be a bit intimidating, can’t they?” Tyr empathized. 

We all took a moment to drink our beverages before Tyr put his saucer and cup on his desk and took a deep breath. “I suppose we need to make you a background story.” 

“Oh, yes.” Frigga said, putting down her own tea and saucer. 

“What has Sigyn been up to lately?” Tyr asked. 

“We’ve been keeping her in the company of others, trying to help her to . . . let Loki go. Needless to say she’s not taking that too well, the girl practically worships him, now that he’s away from her and she’s somewhat forgotten his treatment of her.” 

“So maybe I got sick of counseling? How did I access the Bifrost though, with Heimdall watching everything?” I asked. 

“Perhaps he took pity on you, started to let you watch Loki every now and then, and this time you caught him off guard and was able to turn the sword and run into the Bifrost. Our Heimdall’s been tricked and snuck past before, as Loki knows. It’s conceivable that Sigyn could do it. Not that we’d give her the opportunity to do so.” Frigga reassured us. 

I tried to cover up a yawn but failed to do so and caught a glimpse of my watch as I did. It was ten thirty now and I had been up since six in the morning, so I was tired. I was usually in bed by now (I know, lame right?), but had been so engaged in what Frigga and Tyr had told me that I had lost track of time.

“I guess it is kind of late.” Frigga said, looking at a clock opposite her. “Why don’t you go to bed, soak this all up, and meet me back here at six thirty tomorrow morning?”

“Sounds good. Thank you Queen Frigga.”

“Oh, Frigga’s just fine, dear.” She smiled. 

I smiled back to her and gave her and Tyr a little wave before making my way to my room.


	4. Apple Cider

The library was mostly empty, but still well-lit for late-night readers. I had the English Section mapped out in my mind though, so I wouldn’t need it once I got out of the corridor from Tyrone Anker’s office anyways. Once I had all of my toiletries done and had changed into my old t-shirt I took off my watch, flicked on my reading lamp and waked back to the door to turn off the ceiling light. I hated the dark even in a safe space like this almost as much as I hated going up backless stairs and the feeling that someone could grab my ankles from below, yank me down and kill me. That wasn’t a good thought to start think about before turning the lights off. Thoughts like that lead to thoughts of Wendigos wrapping their bony, sharp fingers around my limbs and dismembering me, of seeing people being dragged into the dark screaming as I ran in place, trying to escape the grip I knew I would feel around my ankle at any second. Finally, the thought brought to mind a sly, mischievous grin half shrouded in the darkness, the glint of horns in the moonlight, and a great, imposing figure pointing a blue light at me and saying 'Gotcha'. 

I woke up sweaty and uncomfortable, breathing hard. The brightness of the lamp I had left on stung my eyes as I adjusted. I took a quick look around before quickly snatching my watch from where it lay on the bedside table. I checked the time and found that it was three in the morning. I felt kind of nauseous so I did away with my anxiety about things lurking under the bed and the hallways, quickly slipped on my slippers and all but ran to the bathroom. I made it to the bathroom just in time as bits of my supper came back up. I coughed and waited a couple moments before my body repeated its efforts to rid me of whatever was causing so much stress to my system. Tears fell down my cheeks as they  
always did when I threw up or whenever I was overwhelmed. I heard the bathroom door open and footsteps coming towards my stall. 

“Oh dear.” I heard Frigga say. She came over and rubbed circles on the small of my back. I got up quietly after breathing heavily over the toilet for a moment and went over to the sink, scooping water into my mouth to rinse it out, brushing my teeth, and wiping my wet eyes with tissues. Only after I had done this and felt presentable did I face Frigga who was back in her original form. “Would you like some apple cider, dear?” Frigga asked. 

“Yes please.” I said. 

Frigga squeezed my shoulder and led me to the kitchen. "What was so wrong that you got sick?" she asked as we made our way through the maze of hallways.

"I dreamed that Loki found out that I was not Sigyn. I didn't dream of anything further than his grin, but I could see in it and the blue light exactly what he would do." I admitted. 

Frigga stayed quiet for a few moments. When I looked at her face I saw that he mouth was a thin, grim line. This was a side of her son that she had not wanted to admit existed. 

When we go to the kitchen, Frigga took out a few apples, cinnamon, sugar, and other miscellaneous spices, a cutting board, and a medium sized pot. She filled the pot with water and peeled and quartered all of the apples with a flick of her hand. Then, once the water started boiling, she added the sugar and spices. She flicked her hand once more and a wooden spoon flew out of a basket and started to stir the mixture all by itself. 

“You can use magic?” I asked, stunned. 

“Yes, Loki and I both. Sigyn can’t though.” She told me. 

“That’s good to know. I also don’t think I could master a millennia of spells in nineteen hours.” I said. 

“I don’t think that’s possible, no.” She said, leaning back against the counter. “We can fix your accent, though. As friendly as your Canadian one sounds I don’t think Loki can look past it. Could you try speaking with mine?”

“Alright. I hope I don’t offend you.” I said. I took a breath and tried to think of how she’d been speaking. “Would yew lahke some apple cidah, deah?”

Frigga burst out laughing. “Oh my! That's almost offensive. I think I’ll have to help you with that one.” 

I felt my cheeks flush with embarrassment, I laughed at my horrible attempt with her though. Frigga took a pouch out of a belt loop and took some dust from it, sprinkling it into the now boiling pot of apple cider and whispering something over the swirling blue as she did so.

“This should help with that accent.” She said. “Could you please grab some mugs from wherever they are?”

“Sure.” I said, grabbing the mugs as she summoned a ladle from the basket of ladles. 

I gave her the mugs and she handed one back that was full of hot cider. I held it slightly under my chin. The steam rose and warmed my throat and nose. It smelled very sweet. I took a sip after letting it cool off for a minute and felt its warmth travel down my throat and into my belly. It was nice with less of a burning sensation than Jeägermeister which I usually took when I felt sick. 

“How do you like it?” Frigga asked. 

“It’s really sweet.” I said in an actual British accent. I paused for a moment then burst out laughing. “That’s effective, isn’t it?” 

“Yes, it is. But you need to at least finish the mug if you want it to last.”

I nodded, lifting the mug back up and taking a few gulps. Once the cup was empty Frigga took my mug back and ladled more cider into it. I drank some more of it and when I spoke again I noticed that my tongue and mouth moved differently from when I spoke with my normal accent. 

“How long will the accent last?” I asked. I smiled, figuring that I sounded a bit like Emma Watson who I admired. 

“Based on how much dust I’ve put into the pot I’d say a year for each cup you drink.” She guessed. 

“Will I need to be Sigyn for more than a year?” I asked. 

“Hopefully not that long. I’ll have Tyr check up on Thor’s rehabilitation progress every now and again and I’ll find a way to get that information to you. But please, take a few more glasses just to be safe.” She insisted. 

I emptied another glass and started to feel full. “Okay, but could I please take a short break?” 

“Of course.” Frigga nodded, swirling her hand around and summoning a trivet to follow her, the pot, and I as we walked into the mess hall to sit down. 

“So, Loki will obviously be suspicious of me when we meet. Will the dust show up on any sort of magic scanner or anything if that sort of thing exists?” I asked, the words feeling weird in my mouth. Talking about these sort of things felt about as surreal as seeing the mini-portrait of Sigyn for the first time or the human-eyed ravens. 

“No it won’t. If I had tried to change your appearance it would have though. Do you have any scars or birthmarks that I should be aware of?” She asked. 

“No I don’t.” I admitted. I’d sometimes wanted a scar or something, just to look tough, but I didn’t want to go out there and get a scar on purpose or anything. 

“Hm.” Frigga hummed. 

“Hm what?” I asked. 

“Well, Sigyn does have a couple scars.” She said softly. 

“She does? Where?” I asked, getting nervous. 

“On her hands, from the acid that spilled over the bowl she used to protect Loki with.” She admitted. 

“So, um, will I have to um” I stuttered. 

“I can make it near painless.” Frigga said. 

“Near? Wait, you’re actually thinking of going through with this?” I asked. 

“I’m afraid so.” She said. She conjured a bowl of nearly clear green liquid from thin air. “This is a sample of the snake venom that was dropped over Loki for centuries. If you would just hold it for just a moment and tip it back just a bit we can replicate her scars. I can heal it instantly so it won’t hurt for more than a second.” She tried to reassure me. 

“Oh my God. I can’t believe you’re actually thinking about this!” I said, standing up, putting my hands on my hips and pacing. I started fidgeting with my hands and wrists moments afterward. “This is self mutilation!” I looked down at my wrists and sighed. I did not want to do this. “I can’t believe I’m actually thinking of going through with this.” I said. I ran my fingers through my hair roughly before turning back decisively. “Okay. If I can get through this I can get through anything Loki throws my way.” I said, reaching for the bowl. I grabbed the bowl and tipped it back without a moment’s hesitation. After contact the skin covered in acid started to itch and then burn. I clenched my teeth to keep from screaming. A pained and outraged growl still escaped me though. The pain was like hundreds of white hot ants were climbing on my wrists, constantly moving to bring the burn to a new part of my arm. The pain was short-lived as Frigga promised though. After the longest second of my life the bowl and acid disappeared and the only trace of their existence that remained was the red and yellow burn marks that now scarred my wrists from the end of the palm of my hand to two inches down my arm. As soon as I looked at my wrists a wave of soreness and itchiness crossed my arms. I took a deep breath as my body remembered the pain. 

“I’m so sorry to put you through this.” She said, getting up and putting her hands in mine. “I can erase the scars as soon as we’ve taken care of Loki and of course you’ll be very well rewarded for your sacrifice.” 

“That’s reassuring.” I grunted. 

“Now,” Frigga said, leading me back to our table. “How about another mug of cider?” 

She poured another mugful and pushed it towards me. I took the hot cup and took a few sips before putting it down again and holding it in my hands. 

“So, I’m going to be talking like this and scarred for how many years now?” I asked. 

“I’d say just under five years now.” She said. 

I nodded and looked down at my cup and the burn scars on my wrist. “What happens if your son finds out?” I pondered. “What’ll he do to me?”

“I don’t know.” Frigga said in a serious tone. She seemed sure of this. “We do not know how the Tesseract has corrupted and changed him.” 

“I guess I’ll have to take your word for it.” I said, though I was not reassured at all. 

While I slowly emptied mug after mug of warm cider Frigga briefed me on Asgardian culture and wifely duties. She told me of the different ways Sigyn kept herself busy. Like me she liked to read. Sometimes when she was younger Frigga would catch her sneaking into the library to watch her and Loki practice magic. While she could not perform it herself Frigga often lent her magic books and potion recipe books to learn from and entertain herself. A brown satchel full of books materialized while Frigga told me this story. I pulled the bag closer to me gently, tempted to open it at that moment to find out the secrets of magic and potion brewing, but I decided to check them out later since there was so much more I needed to learn from Frigga today. 

I also learned that Sigyn was a singer. I enjoyed singing as well, but I did not know any Asgardian songs. When I brought this up Frigga pulled the bag to herself and opened it up. She took out a book about two inches thick with a thin wooden cover that had a song bird carved into it. I looked at it from across the table, leaning over a bit to get a better view. The songs were fortunately written in English. The font was a little harder to read and looked like it had come straight out of a Guttenberg printing machine. Frigga sang one of the songs from the book. It was about a man who was blind and lost without his lover to guide him. The chorus consisted of the song they sang to find each other again.  
It was very sweet and gave me an idea for how I’d meet Loki. 

The rest of the day Frigga told me more information about Asgardian culture and about what she knew of Loki and Sigyn’s relationship. At five o’clock Tyr got a message saying that Loki was on his way. He and the other great librarians met up and decided that supper would be postponed until this evening after Loki arrived. After that it was all hands on deck to get the great dining hall ready for him. The enormous hall seated one thousand and it took nearly that many to get it cleaned and set. Those who were on kitchen duty that day were all given several hundred hogs each to roast. For the first time in a while the whole library smelled of the roast pork, vegetables, and potatoes. It was wonderful. 

I was pulled away by Frigga at around 7:30 to get dressed. She opened up a large chest in my room which was to become hers and took out several beautiful Asgardian gowns. Most of them were mainly green or blue, since green was associated with Loki. I tried five or six on before I settled for an emerald gown with a long-sleeved off the shoulder neckline, kind of like Sleeping Beauty’s dress but in green. It had a belt with a gold buckle at the front of two intertwining snakes. Once I’d put on the dress Frigga put my hair up in a half-up French braid. Finally she gave me a black cloak and a pair of simple leather shoes that barely went up past my Achilles tendon. 

By the time I was finished dressing it was almost eight which was about twenty three hours since Frigga had used the Bifrost. We walked to the mythology shelf together. She gave me final goodbyes and last minute tips while we were on the way. 

“Thank you so much for doing this, dear.” She said once we reached the fireplace closest to the mythology shelf. 

I struggled to find the right words. It’s no trouble or problem didn’t seem right. Nor did a simple you’re welcome. After a moment I said, “I hope you get your son back once this is over.” 

“Me too.” She said, smiling sadly. She hugged me once before transforming into Jamie Dorst, turning her eyes bright blue like everyone else, and walking away to the great dining hall. Once she’d left I looked for a book on Norse Mythology and found a book of poems which had a section about Loki being locked up in the cave with the snakes. I smiled once I found the section and then walked over to a slightly hidden corner away from the shelf I was in. Then I went back to the chairs and grabbed one of the cushions and took it back to my corner with me. All that was left to do now was put my hood up and wait.


	5. Sigyn:  Embarrassing Virgin Extraordinaire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Just a quick note for those who have already read the first two chapters I have made a few changes. The main one is that I remembered how the Tesseract worked and changed it so that all of mankind are under his control, including Jamie at the beginning. It made sense with how The Avengers Movie would have ended if Loki had won and also gives her another motive and makes the story more cohesive, I find. I hope that it is easy enough to follow along with. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and the rest of what I put out. This is almost caught up to where I am in writing, so I hope that I can keep putting out chapters at a reasonable pace.

As I waited for the sound of a door opening my stomach twisted itself into nervous knots. According to it the suspense was killing me. Part of me wanted him to just be here already. Part of me never wanted him to come. I started to imagine things. In my mind I saw Loki stabbing or shooting before he saw me: Me whistling and having another person find me and the different ways he’d interpret our meeting were a few of the things I thought about as I waited for the inevitable to happen. 

Finally after what felt like centuries I heard the door open. My heart beat faster as I heard multiple people entered, some lighter than others. I heard them start to comb the shelves. I licked my lips, took a shaky breath, and started to whistle the song Frigga had sung for me earlier about the blind lover. 

It was a good thing that the song was so long, because the English section of the library was quite large. I stopped after the third verse though, once I could hear the footsteps coming closer. As soon as I stopped whistling all of the steps stopped except for one pair. They were light and cautious and most likely Loki’s. I held my breath and started to think that this was stupid and a totally cliché idea. I wanted to just pop out and say “Hi! It’s me!” and get it over with, but then there was the risk of getting stabbed if I surprised him. It wasn’t the most attractive outcome so I waited in my spot until I heard someone round the corner. 

“Took ya long enough.” I said, looking at his shins from under my hood.

“Who are you?” Loki asked. 

“Take a guess.” I challenged. 

“It isn’t Thor in a dress, is it?” he asked. 

“Yes. Yes it is.” I said, taking off my hood and smiling as I stood up.

Loki Laufeyson was a tall, raven haired man with lean legs which supported a lean frame. He wore his golden battle helmet and battle armor (probably for intimidation purposes). 

In his right hand he held the shining blue scepter. As soon as he saw my face his armor faded into lighter leather attire. He still held the scepter but his arm dropped a few inches. His face showed shock for a split second. I’m not sure what kind of reaction I was expecting to get from him since I had never met the guy. This probably wasn’t it though. 

“Sigyn?” He asked, looking shocked before he snorted with laughter “Did Odin or Frigga send you as a form of punishment perhaps?” He looked around as if to find them or a hidden camera in the bookshelves. 

“Excuse me?” I said, caught off guard.

He laughed, wiping his forehead off with the back of his hand. “Seriously. What’s with this ridiculous hide and seek around the library? And the whistling? I see that you haven’t changed a bit since I left Asgard.” 

“I’ve changed a lot, thank you very much.” I said, putting my hands on my hips. “I’ve done more thinking these past six years than I’ve done in all the years since I married you.” I said. 

“Is that supposed to impress me?” He quipped. 

I was struck dumb by that comment. 

“Oh come on, elskin min,” he said, reaching out his arms like he was about to hug me. He walked towards me. 

“Don’t you elskin min me, Loki.” I said angrily, grabbing my bags and walking to the left of him to get around me. Just before I passed him I saw an ‘I’ve fucked up’ expression cross his face before it was replaced with a playful smile. The God of Mischief was on the hunt. I heard him turn around and start to follow me so I turned the tables and met him head on. “I may be the Goddess of Fidelity but I am sick and tired of you abandoning me.” I said in his face, making him reel back. “For six years all Sif, Frigga, Freya, Heimdall, and Odin have been talking to me about is how I need to move on, but I can’t okay. Every time I even thought of moving on it felt like one of your daggers was being twisted in my gut. So you know what, Loki Laufeyson?” I asked. “I am your wife. And do you know what that makes you?” I paused, looking intensely into his eyes. “Mine too.” I said. Caught up in the moment and figuring in the back of my mind that I was like a heroine from a romance movie, I grabbed a fistful of the front of his tunic and pulled him into a kiss. 

Loki stood frozen for a bit. This was probably the first time SIgyn he’d have his wife do this to him. Hell, it might have been the first time she’d blown on him. After a moment in a stupor he started to kiss me back and even bring his free hand up to cradle the back of my head. 

When we parted both of us were breathing a bit heavily. Loki pulled away and looked into my eyes. “Who are you and what have you done to my wife?” He smiled. Then his face went serious as if he had heard something and he let go and stepped back. “Actually, good question.” He said taking another couple steps back. “Hold still dear.” He raised his staff and a blue light beam shot out of it and seemed to scan me from head to toe and back up again. He seemed satisfied with the result of his scan or whatever that was and leaned his staff against a bookshelf beside us. 

“Holy shit Loki!” I yelled, waving my arms at him. I was at a loss for words. “Is there no one you trust?” 

“I did take over an entire planet, dear.” He said, starting to sound annoyed. 

“Well, I’m sorry that everyone’s out to get you.” I paused, taking a deep breath. “Are you satisfied now that you know it’s me?” 

“Yes.” He said quietly. 

“Okay.” I sighed, taking a moment to collect myself. “I know that I’m probably not the person you wanted to pop in from Asgad, but I’m here now and . . .” I let my voice fade as I looked at his face which was now better lighted by an overhead light that we had walked directly under. “Oh Loki.” I said, grabbing his chin and turning his face in various directons. He looked tired and pale. His eyes were sunken and his cheek bones really stood out. “I’m going to have to take care of that.” I said with resolve. I brushed my thumb from the side of his nose to his hairline before I knelt down and opened up my bag. “I was able to bring some books from Asgard,” I said, rifling through my bag until I found a book on medicinal potions. “This one should help. If we can find the ingredients here on Midgard maybe we can find a way to help you.” I looked up at him. He was smiling at me like I was doing something funny. “What?” 

“Oh, it’s just you’re always fussing over me.” He took the book and had a quick look at it. 

“Well, when you look like that.” I said, half joking as I looked to see if there was another book on Asgardian health and healing.

“I think this can wait until after supper, pet. I don’t know about you, but my . . . assistants and I are starving.” He put the book back in the bag and gently pulled me up. 

“Okay.” I said, putting the bag around my shoulder. 

Once we’d stood up he put his arm out for me to take and led me through the library once I had. Just outside the door which led to the kitchen stood Black Widow fully healed by the look of it, Captain America and Ironman. Ironman was in his suit, but his helmet was off. I could see that his eyes were green, unlike Black Widow’s and Captain America’s bright blue eyes. It appeared that he was under a different kind of control than they and the rest of mankind were under. 

“Are these some of those Avengers your brother used to talk about?” I asked with fascination. 

“Yes.” He answered. 

“It’s good that they saw reason and surrendered.” I said. 

“Yes. It was nice to discover that they’d had a change of heart after resisting for so long.” He said. I nearly flinched at ‘change of heart’, having had mine changed for me for so long.

I hummed as a response. I knew what he meant by that, but I assumed that it was safe to assume that Sigyn didn’t and that he wanted to keep it from her. 

When we got to the great dining hall the crowd all stood up and bowed in perfect unison. Loki took his arm from around my shoulders and grabbed my hand and raised ours together in acknowledgement of the crowd. Then we made our way to the long, empty raised table at the head of the hall. Just beneath our table and stretching out in front of the librarians’ benches was the Great Librarian’s table where Tyr and the leaders of the other sections sat. It was a good thing that the Great Dining Hall was wide because they were bunched up as it was. They probably didn't mind though, since they had a spot at the table.

Loki led me to the seat on his left and pushed my chair in after me before taking a seat in his high-backed chair at the center of the table. Captain America, Black Widow, and Ironman promptly took their seats at the ends of the tables once we were settled. 

“I ought to say something.” Loki whispered into my ear before grabbing a cup and holding it up. “Greetings, librarians of Europe. It is a pleasure to walk along your quiet shelves again. You all have been a great help in keeping your peers safe and in peace by being the guardians of knowledge of this continent. I will enjoy your halls and the feast you’ve provided me tonight.” He raised his glass, a motion which everyone followed, and too a drink from it.

Once he was seated Tyr and all those who sat right in front of a boar stood up and carved a piece out of the nearest hog and served the people around them. While Captain America carved off some chunks of boar I reached for the vegetables and roasted potatoes. He put a small hunk on my plate and I nodded my thanks to him. 

“Eat up Loki. Frigga would have a heart attack if she saw the state you’re in.” I joked. 

“Frigga?” Loki asked. His eyes flashed a bit green when he said her name. 

“She always told me how worried she was for you. These past six years have been hard on her. From what she says you’ve been destroying your-“ I started to continue more seriously.

“Please, dear.” He grunted, cutting me off. “Can’t we just enjoy supper?” He asked. 

“Oh, sorry.” I said, not pushing him further. I thoughtfully dug into my savory roasted potatoes, looking out at the crowd of librarians before me. There were nearly two thousand sitting before me. I spotted Frigga as old Jamie Dorst sitting at the far end of the first table to my right. It was comforting knowing she and Tyr were there. 

“So Loki,” I started. He hummed a response and turned his head. “Where do you normally stay on Midgard?” I asked. 

“Well,” He said, washing his food down with a drink of wine and swallowing. “I have a couple of places but to my subjects I am everywhere at once.” 

“Are we going to be staying here for a while?” I asked. 

“No, we’re going to be leaving in the morning.” He answered, sticking a forkful of potatoes in to his mouth. 

“Where to?” I asked. 

“Just wait and see, dear. You’ll know when we get there.” He closed the subject, his eyes darting over the crowd for a second.

“If you say so.” I said on edge. I dug back into my food to try to be in the moment. It was so good that it almost worked. I hated not having a plan and not having a clue what was in store in my near future.

“Tell me, wife. Where did that blind trust you once had for me go?” He asked in a half-teasing manner after a few moments.

“As I said in the library, Frigga, Sif, and Heimdall have spent the past six years reminding me of all the times you’ve abandoned me and taken advantage of my forgiving nature and convincing me that you’re not worth it. You’re still my only, but one doesn’t listen to that for six years without acknowledging its truth.” 

Loki winced, his eyes turning turquoise for a moment. “It seems I haven’t been fair to you.” 

“It does. But let’s leave that in the past. If you let me stay by your side and bring you comfort here I think I can find it in me to forgive you.” I said, cringing on the inside and giving him a playful nudge with my elbow before turning back to the food in front of me. 

“Why don’t I start tonight?” He asked, leaning in close to my ear. I felt his warm breath tickle its shell. 

I, of course, am not smooth at all. I choked on my food and had a coughing fit. 

Loki burst into laughter before muttering ‘oh shit’ and patting me on my back. He offered me a serviette and rubbed small circles on my back as he kept laughing. 

“I’d forgotten you were a prude, min skatt.” 

“Oh hush!” I wheezed once I’d stopped coughing. My face felt hot so I fanned it and took a sip of wine which burned my throat as it went down. 

The rest of supper was had in silence between us. The only interaction between Loki and I were his knowing or flirty glances and my bashful blushes whenever I met his eyes and quickly looked away. 

Once the clattering of forks was replaced by silence Loki stood up and gestured for me to do so as well. 

“Thank you so much, librarians. This meal was very warm and delicious and has made me long for home. I am tired from a day of travel though, so my wife and I will retire for the night. We have another long day ahead of us tomorrow.” Loki said before grabbing my hand and leaving the table.


	6. Like a Virgin but Actually a Sort of Virgin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it seems that I don't really know how the machine works. Turns out that in the movie it's just a portal-maker. In this AU though it can also be used to amplify the reach of his mind control.   
> To make up for my ignorance here is a longer chapter. This one took me a long time to write. You may be able to spot my subtle stalling here and there. Enjoy :)

Loki took me through the French and Czech sections and up six flights upstairs above the Norwegian section. At the top of the sixth flight of stairs he pulled me to the left and into a closet which ended up being a disguised passage to yet another flight of stairs. At the landing was a long hallway with a big window at the end. We passed six doors on our left before Loki stopped up and poked a dark spot on the ceiling with his spear. The outline of a square appeared and flipped out. A rope appeared with which Loki pulled down a step ladder. 

“This is very well hidden.” I remarked. “You aren’t planning on murdering me brutally are you? Or is this a sex dungeon?” I joked. 

“Go up and you’ll see for yourself.” Loki said, gesturing with his staff. 

I smiled and took a step on the ladder. It creaked and was pushed down a bit by my weight. I paused, afraid that it might give out under my weight.

“Come on,” Loki said, giving my bum a playful smack. 

I gasped in mock surprise and made my way up. When my head popped out I was greeted by the northern lights. I sucked in an amazed breath as I slowly took the final steps and pushed myself up. I completely forgot about everything else as I got a look at the expanse of neon swirls that seemed to paint the mountains. This view was better than anything I’d seen in the English section or from my window which were relatively low in the mountains compared to some of the other libraries. 

I walked right up the big window and put my hand up against the cool glass and stared in awed silence. I’d forgotten about Loki completely as I gazed up at the stars and the northern lights until he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me just under my left ear. 

“Beautiful, aren’t they?” He said, nuzzling my neck.

I responded by bringing my left arm up and carding my fingers through his hair. I sighed through my nose at the same time as his contented hum. We enjoyed this moment for a little longer before he gently turned my face to his and kissed me softly. 

I turned in his arms and brought my fingers up his cheeks and through his hair, brushing it from his face. Loki’s fingers brushed my sides in between my cloak and dress. His hands drifted up them softly. One stopped at my collarbone, the other gently entangled itself in my hair. He pulled the drawstring on my cloak until the bow came undone and the cloak fell heavily to my feet. Next I helped him take my bag from my shoulder. We had to break off the kiss for that since the strap crossed my chest. We breathed heavily after the long kiss as we pulled the bag off of me and put it on my cloak. Loki leaned in for a chaste kiss before leading me away from the window and towards a bed that I had ignored earlier. 

It was four posture with dark green curtains. The green and white wool covers were folded up at the end of the bed. The soft beige top sheet was still stretched and tucked underneath the pillows. I noticed that the walls were made of dark mountain stone, roughly cut. There was a hearth in the right corner with logs smoldering within it. It looked so warm and cozy. I was tempted to just flop into the bed and sleep, or cuddle, or . . . 

“This is very nice.” I said softly, stopping at the foot of the bed. “Why are you being so nice, Loki?” I whispered. 

“You went through so much to get here. I think you deserve a nice night. Don’t you, pet?” He told me, his arms coming around me. He brushed my hair onto my shoulder and kissed the back of my neck as his fingers started working at the laces at the back of my dress. It tickled and felt nice. I bowed my head forward to give him better access as he continued kissing my neck and upper back. Once he’d loosened the laces enough he reached for my shoulder to start peeling my dress off but I turned around and grabbed the collar of his long leather coat which covered his armor. 

“Not so fast, Foxy.” I said. I was still self-conscious and didn’t want to be the first to be exposed. So I pulled him close and gave him a peck before I started to try to peel his ceremonial armor off. He helped me get his jacket off before watching with amusement as my fingers danced around his torso, trying to find the best way to get his armor off. 

“Do you need some help?” He teased after a moment. 

“Don’t even think about it.” I said, concentrating. “Aha!” I said after a moment. Loki burst out laughing as I found a lace tucked in under a strap and undid it. “Hold still please.” I laughed, swatting his arm playfully. It was much easier getting the rest of the buckles and layers off after that. Once all the layers of his armor were gone and he was left in a loose black shirt and his dark leather pants did I turn my back to him again. “Alright,” I said, taking a deep breath. “Take it off.” 

He rubbed my arms from elbow up before he peeled my dress down my shoulders and off my arms where he let it hang from my waist. I was relieved that my waist down was still covered and that I was not to be the only naked one. He looked at my chest for a moment with a look similar to the one I had looked at the northern lights with. It made me feel both self-conscious and beautiful at the same time. He reached out to touch my breasts but held back and made quick work of his shirt first instead. 

“Sorry I’m being so awkward now.” I said, looking past his shoulder and blushing. “It’s been so long I feel like a virgin again.” I said, wincing at the words. I really was a virgin in the sense that I had never been with a man. I had been with a woman, Zoey, at university before Loki had come. She had been sweet, nice to date, mature, and I had really been in love with her. She had been patient with my lack of experience and had taught me many ways I could love her, which might have explained what I did next.

“It’s alright, elskin min,” he cupped the sides of my face and kissed my hairline. 

I looked at him then and was shocked to see that he had scars on his chest and arms. They were small for the most part, just shallow stabs and slashes by the look of it. Without a thought my hands reached up and gently traced the scars with my fingers. Then I got the urge to kiss them as well. I indulged the opportunity to believe that this could be any battle-scarred man and kissed the ones that were closest to my face. He scratched my head and tangled his hair as I did that which felt which felt really nice and encouraged me to do more. As I traced one scar close to his pectoral my cheek brushed up against his left nipple. I don’t know what compelled me to do this, but the next second I had my mouth on his nipple. I licked my tongue in a circle around it and pulled it a bit with my lips as I pulled away. I heard Loki let out a soft moan. His scratching stopped as he held my head for a moment. 

“Was that weird?” I asked. A thought of how weird that was flashed through my mind and I felt self-conscious.

“No, no. That felt nice.” He said. 

I took that as a cue to do it again so I tried it with the other nipple. He hummed a bit and gently massaged my own breasts in return. After a moment I switched back to the other nipple which was now hardened. 

When he decided he’d had enough of that he gently pulled me up and kissed me. I gently scratched his back as we kissed. He reached for the waist of my dress to push it down but I put my hands on his and stopped him. 

He gave me a puzzled look with his nearly entirely green eyes so I explained. “I, um, haven’t shaved down there.” 

“Since when have I asked you to shave?” He asked. 

“Sif said that she shaves and that Thor compliments her on how clean and nice it looks.” I mumbled an explanation. 

“Sigyn,” he said, tilting my chin up to look into his eyes which were looking slightly bluer at the mention of his brother. “I am not my brother and you are not Sif. I don’t care, neither of us ever have so let’s not start this now.” He tried to comfort me. 

I smiled. “I am such, as the Midgardians say, a buzzkill.” We both chuckled. “Speaking of which, were you thinking that we might do oral on each other at any point, cause I might want a damp cloth to clean myself up with. I hope that I’m not imposing but I’d appreciate if you were to do so as well.” I said, looking down. 

He nodded, taking the inquiry seriously. “If it would make you feel better then yes I can get a cloth for us.” He cupped my face and gave me a gentle kiss. “Don’t worry so much, elskin min.” He said, smoothing my hair slowly.

I looked back up at his green eyes and smiled. I nuzzled into his chest and hugged him for a moment. “Okay. Let’s wash up and get back to it.” I said with a ‘can-do’ voice. 

He smiled and held out his hands. Two warm, damp towels materialized in them and he handed one to me. I turned away and hiked up my skirt to clean myself off. I heard him unbuckle his pants and do the same before redoing the top button. I heard him come over. He grabbed my skirt and held it open in front of me to help me get access to my private (or soon to be not-so-private) parts. “Thanks.” I said. He went back to kissing the back of my neck and shoulders and slowly moved forwards to my collarbone. It felt so sweet. Goosebumps appeared as my skin became more sensitive and my breath became more rugged. I forgot about cleaning up soon and dropped the damp towel onto the ground. I grabbed Loki’s right hand which was rubbing the fabric on my waist and intertwined our fingers. He took that as a cue to pull me gently back towards the bed where we sat on the edge with legs intertwined. The hand that was not held by my own brushed the side of my face and pulled me gently into another kiss before ghosting back down to my sensitive sides. My breath hitched with my surprise with how ticklish they were. My elbows snapped against my side, trapping his hand against them. I felt Loki’s mouth smile against my lips as he detached his hand from mine which tried to tightly hold it in place. 

“No!” I squealed, breaking off the kiss just before he attacked me. 

He tore his hands from where I had attempted to hold them against me and dove in for my exposed middle. I pulled my knees to my chest, trying to protect myself but he just took it as an opportunity to go for the bottoms of my feet which I promptly kicked out, hitting his shoulder and sending him tumbling off the bed. 

I shot up, out of breath and crawled to the end that he fell off of. “Oh! I’m so sorry!” I exclaimed, covering my mouth and peering over the edge only to find that he wasn’t there. “Shit.” I said just before yelping as I was yanked backwards and flipped onto my back. 

Loki gave out a victorious laugh as he knelt over me, spreading my legs around his own and pinning my hands over my head. With my defenses down he attacked my once more. I squealed and tossed and turned, and tried to bring my legs up to push him off but I was not strong or flexible enough to do so. His grin was wide and mischievous as the fingers on his right hand scratched and tickled my sides and middle. 

“You thought you could get away with that, didn’t you?” He said playfully through gritted teeth. It was obvious that my struggles were affecting him. 

I squealed and finally broke free, grabbing his right bicep and holding it back, gasping for breath. 

“I- I surrender.” I said, breathing heavily. 

Loki looked at me for a moment contemplatively before he let go of my other hand and laid down on his side beside me. He smiled sweetly at me, brushing the hair out of my face. 

“I’ve missed you so much.” I sighed the first thing that popped into my head. 

Loki pushed himself forwards and kissed my forehead, my nose, and finally my lips. It was so nice I forgot that he had not said that he missed me- Sigyn- back. As we kissed, our mouths opened and our tongues and hands started to wander and explore. After a moment of exploring his chest and raking my fingers through his hair his hand grabbed mine and drew it to his covered penis. 

He broke off the kiss for a moment to ask me if I could touch it. I nodded, looking down for a moment to untie his trousers and pull out the half-soft member. I took it in my hand and started to pump slowly. He groaned and riffled with the fabric of my dress until he could touch my clitoris and hole. We laid like that and kissed lazily for a while, just helping each other feel nice. I gasped when I felt him start to dip his finger into me. After a moment or two more of that he gave me one final kiss before getting onto his hands and knees over me, lifting my waist up, and pulling my dress off completely, exposing me. He looked at me for a moment, taking my body in. Then he smiled at me before coming back up to start kissing a trail down my body. He started with my forehead, moved down my nose and to my lips before kissing and sucking my way down my jaw and neck. My neck was sensitive and his pleasant ministrations made me give a little moan. He continued down, giving each breast a bit of attention, then tracing his tongue down and dipping it in my belly button. He paused and looked up at me for a moment and smiled. My stomach filled with butterflies as he met my eyes with his green ones so full of mischief and love. Before it became awkward he tipped his head back down and nuzzled the hairy tuft which vailed my most sensitive parts. 

I gasped the first time his nose brushed my sensitive clitoris. I felt him smile around the nub at the sound and then felt the strange and nearly overwhelmingly sweet feeling of his tongue tracing my clitoris, lips, and finally dipping his tongue in for a taste. I breathed heavily and entangled my fingers in is hair, raking and gently pulling his hair with them as I held him there. After a minute of ministrations I shuddered and came, grasping his hair so tightly as I did that he hissed. 

Once I’d released him and come down from the high I asked, “Shall I return the favor now?” 

His mouth gaped and surprise shocked his face. “My- my dear, you’ve never had any interest in doing so before. Why now?” He asked. 

“That felt amazing, and I’m sorry I haven’t offered sooner.” I said. He still was silent but his now dark green eyes told me everything I needed to know. “We can talk about this later. Lie down for now, Loki.” 

We changed places and I got him to strip off his pants. It didn’t feel right that I was the only one fully naked at this point. I pumped is penis a couple times before lowering my head and licking the head of his penis. Then I lifted it up a bit and licked from his balls up and took the head in my mouth completely like I’d seen in porn videos for research purposes. 

To be clear, I was not the tallest person out there and nor do I have the largest facial features. I was inexperienced with men so any length would be impressive to me, but even I could tell that he was well endowed. 

Needless to say, it didn’t take much of him to fill my mouth. 

I licked around the tip inside my mouth and tried not to touch him with my teeth. I heard him make a noise, which I took to be a good sign. I tried bobbing at different speeds, depending on his reactions and took myself off to lick up and down the member every now and again. After my fourth time doing this he sat up and gently grabbed my chin, stopping me from going again. 

“I think I’ll come and won’t be able to satisfy you if you keep this up.” He said. This was so rewarding to hear. I knew that since I was a beginner it wasn’t a terribly great job, but it was really nice to know that I wasn’t terrible at it. 

I took the corner of the bedsheet and wiped off my face before I shot up and kissed him deeply, inserting my tongue once he cradled my head. He gently flipped us over so that I was on my back and started to finger me again. After a minute he broke the kiss off and positioned himself in front of my hole. He looked at me for reassurance. 

“Please,” I said, in a way which I would later spend the rest of my life making Jim Halpert faces into the distance for, “come in.” 

He positioned himself and slowly, with several shallow and gradually deepening thrusts filled me up. He paused once his whole length was inside of me. 

“Oh Loki” I said, looking down at where we were connected. 

He bent down and kissed me as he started to slowly thrust into me. The friction was weird and nice feeling. My heavy breathing turned into quiet ‘ah’s and ‘oh’s which slowly built up as his pace quickened. We looked into each other’s eyes as the pleasure built. When I started to really feel good I rocked my hips and met each thrust. He started grunting and moaning with me with each thrust. 

I cried out as I came and rode him through my climax and into his own. When he was spent and his seed all inside of me he gently pulled out and collapsed onto the bed beside me. We rested for a moment, caressing each other’s faces and kissing gently. I felt so safe and nice beside him. I completely forgot that I was Jamie Dorst and that he had taken over my home planet as I gazed into his eyes. 

My bliss was interrupted by the sudden urge to pee. I got up and went to the bathroom. It was a bit of a struggle with my sore hips and legs numb from the climax. I must have looked rather penguin-like at least quite odd because I heard Loki let out a ridiculous laugh from behind me. While I washed my hands he came in and relieved himself as well. I kept the water loud and looked at my hands while he did so. After a moment I saw his arms wrap around me and felt his bare chest against my shoulder blades as he washed his hands from behind me. Stunned still, I only turned off the water when I heard the bath water running. I turned and saw him pour liquid soap and some salts into the tub as the hot water flooded into the long, deep tub. Once the tub was full he stepped in, sat down, and gestured for me to join him with a soapy arm. I got in and scooted back between his legs. Loki massaged my shoulders, back, and waist, which felt quite nice. I’d have laid down on his chest if I had not been nudged forward with each press he made with his fingers. I found this quite amusing and the right corner of my mouth twitched up a bit, extending the small smile that was already on my lips. I was so relaxed, eyes closed, muscles loosening, that I didn’t notice how far I’d lent until I breathed in a noseful of bubbles. I sputtered, whipping my head up and rubbing at my burning nose. 

“What?” Loki exclaimed, laughing. “Are you seriously still that clumsy?” He said, shaking my shoulders playfully.

I glared at him over my shoulder. I wanted to come back with a witty response, but I had nothing and was more frustrated at myself for nearly dunking myself. I decided that the best thing to do was to stay silent and motion for us to turn around. 

Loki raised an eyebrow, so I turned my head briefly and exhaled through my nose. “Your turn, min skatt.” I said, scooting forward and turning around. 

Loki looked at me with pleasant surprise. “Seriously, who are you and what have you done with my wife?” He asked. 

I answered as he turned around and scooted back between my legs. “I told you when we met that I had done a lot of thinking while you were away.” I said, slightly teasingly as I started to massage his shoulders. Hot water sloshed as I spoke slowly, trying to respond in a way that wouldn’t cause him to feel horrible. “During these years, brief as they may have been in the grand scheme of our lives, that I was alone, I started with the usual self-pitying and such, but around year two it turned into something more than the usual ‘Loki’s being a terrible husband to me!’ ‘I love him so much, how could he abandon me again?’. I finally started to think of possible causes for you leaving me on Asgard.” I took a moment to think of the right way to word what would be Sigyn’s personal growth as I kneaded a particularly tight knot in his left Trapezius. “We both know that wasn’t I much of a fighter, that I was quick to show emotions, that I was needy, and” my voice broke. Loki made to turn around, but I held him in place, “and that I wasn’t what you needed. I- I know what you must have thought of me, especially when we were chained up together. I complained too much, I asked you the wrong things, I wasn’t as flexible mentally as you were, and I was a burden in battle. I was quite literally holding you back.” I paused and tried to take a quiet breath to calm my voice which was becoming ever more shaky and thick as I channeled my loss of Zoey. “I can’t live without you. I know that you can live and thrive without me, and I don’t want to be mentally or emotionally manipulative or abusive. I’ve spent the past years listening to the others about how to move on, and have participated in activities and classes for empowering myself and to help get over you, but I was really taking them so that I could become at least a help, or a comfort, if not less of a weight for you to bear. I don’t want to hold you back anymore, husband, I want to help you grow and gain strength, and be someone who is completely on your side.” I finished. 

These words felt like they were coming from my core. As I mentioned before, I was a small person, a five foot asthmatic woman with anxiety. I was used to holding everyone back, to being the one that people waited for at the finish line and cheered for, whom people completed tasks for because they saw me struggling a little with or because I was slower than the rest. I’d always been a little burden and had noticed that people felt that I needed extra encouragement which was just humiliating. Like Sigyn, that stopped that night. Even though he had taken over my planet and killed thousands I would be the one person he could come home to and trust. I would be a comfort to him . . . Then I would smuggle information to Tyr and Frigga when I could afford to do so. 

Loki started to say something but I interrupted. “No, you see. Here. I’m doing it again. Making you feel guilty when I need to get my act together. You know what? Whiny Sigyn is gone as soon as I step out of this bath. I’ll not be a damsel in distress any longer. I’m serious this time.” I added, figuring that they’s had this talk before. 

Loki pulled himself out of my hold and turned around. He saw my red eyes and nose and I brought my knees up and head down in shame quickly, sloshing the water nearly onto the sides of the tub as I did so. I felt like a kid (not just because of my height) and reminded myself to go fuck myself and to not be so emotional or needy or get too into the role. 

“Hey, hey.” He said, trying to comfort me. “It’s not like I was exactly perfect these past millennia either.” He scooted closer to me, making waves in the tub. I felt his toes and legs rub against me as he wrapped himself around me and pulled me into a tight, protective embrace. “It’ll be nice to come back to you in the evenings. This is a new planet, Odin’s not here to tell us what to do or who we are. Think of this as a fresh start. We can make it work. We’ll make it work.” He added with certainty. “And besides, this is just temporary.” He added quietly.

“Alright.” I said, bringing my eyes up and meeting his own. I was determined to fulfill my mission. Part of me also pitied the man but the rest didn’t forget what he’d put my planet through. 

I nuzzled his chest and he put his head on top of mine. We rested like that until Loki announced that his fingers were beginning to prune. We got out of the tub and patted ourselves off, leaving the tub to drain as we made our way to the bed, turning off the lights, laying down, and holding onto each other tightly. I pondered his mention that this was all just temporary as I lay trying to fall asleep, knowing that the morning would come too early. Was Earth just a means to an end? I was too tired to try to think about too much. It took a while, but I finally was able to drift asleep once his breathing slowed and the tub’s drain gargled down the last of the warm water.


End file.
